Haunting Spree
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: James decides to have a little fun with Snape. He spends the entire morning following the Slytherin around under his Invisibilty Cloak. Poor Snape.


Title: Haunting Spree

Summary: James decides to have a little fun with Snape. He spends the entire morning following the Slytherin around under his Invisibilty Cloak. Poor Snape.

Note: This was a sudden idea and frankly, James being silly is OK with me! Plus, the idea is too good to resist. If I had an Invisibilty Cloak, I'd do the same thing!

It was a very boring Saturday at Hogwarts and James was trying to find something to do. No Quidditch practice, no Hogsmeade weekend, and no Sirius since he was in detention.

He started to head to the library. He had a Charms essay due and needed a book. But then, he caught sight of someone who gave him an idea.

Severus Snape was heading in his direction, his large nose stuck in a book. He did not seem to see James. And James just happened to have his Invisibility Cloak on him.

Ducking behind a large statue, James slipped the cloak on and soundlessly went around behind Snape, who heard nor saw nothing but his book.

Then James began to walk a bit heavier. After about a dozen steps, Snape paused and looked behind him. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and continued walking and reading at the same time.

"Snaaaape." James whispered, leaning a bit closer so Snape could hear him. He was satisfied by the large thud of Snape's book hitting the floor. As he bent to pick up his book, James pointed his wand, sending Snape's robes over his head. James was doubled over in silent laughter as he was Snape try to untangle himself from his robes.

'Oh this is great!' James thought. 'Pity Padfoot's missing this.'

Once Snape was settled back into his robes, he retrieved his book and headed down the stairs, his pace quickened. James was right behind.

Suddenly, Snape stopped. James stopped too. Snape shook his head slightly and continued walking, figuring one of the ghosts of the castle was just messing with him.

At least he hoped it was that.

Then he heard another set of footsteps that matched his own. He suddenly stopped walking. The footsteps stopped too.

Snape took a step. He heard the sound of someone, or something, taking another step too.

He took another.

There was the sound of another footstep, too.

He then did a serious of quick steps, very glad no one else was in the hall.

Snickering to himself, James mimicked Snape's every move.

Snape frowned. 'This school...' he thought, shaking his head. He began to walk, hoping to get to the safety of the Slytherin Common Room. He started to whistle to himself, and was not so shocked to hear whistling back.

He tapped the cover of his book. There was a tapping sound on the nearby wall.

Snape frowned, then jumped at the wall.

But he touched nothing but wall. James was on the other side of the hall, making faces that Snape could not see.

"Hmph."

James was still laughing to himself. He did not care that Snape might be suspicious. He was having fun, and that was what mattered.

And he could not let Snape get to the Slytherin Common Room. If he did, his fun and games would be over.

James pulled out his wand again and made a swishing motion. His cover was nearly blown as he desperately tried to stifle his laughter as a clump of greasy black hair fell to the floor.

Snape stood for a moment, shocked. Then angrily, he picked up the hair and strode into the nearest boys' bathroom to check the damage. James was right behind.

As Snape muttered to himself and tried to reattach the hair to his scalp, James was at the other side of the room, messing with the sinks.

Snape saw the movement of the taps, but did not have the time to protect himself from a very large blast of water. Coughing and spluttering, he also did not have the time to protect himself from several bewitched bars of soap.

'Potter,' Snape thought, wringing out his soapy, wet hair, 'has got to be behind this.'

He tried to flee the bathroom, but James was right behind him. With yet another swish of his wand, James sent Snape and his book flying with a Tripping Jinx.

As Snape crawled along the floor, trying to get a hold of his fallen book, James sent it a few feet away. Snape paused, let out a growl, and lunged at the book.

And wound up hitting the wall instead.

"Potter!" Snape barked.

"Jumping to conclusions again, Snivvy?" James asked, sweeping off his cloak with a flourish. "Better get cleaned up. You don't want to go to lunch looking like that do you?"

With that, James headed down the hall and made his way to the Great Hall, finally exploding in laughter. He would have to do that again. It was just too fun.


End file.
